


Don't you feel like your household is one species short?

by Valitiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valitiel/pseuds/Valitiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel would make an excellent pet store clerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you feel like your household is one species short?

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this: http://valitiel.tumblr.com/post/57794572425

"Don't you feel like your household is one species short?" He asks as a family walks out. He didn’t want the shop owner to put the orange tabby down, but he knew it’d happen if she didn’t sell. Castiel knows he shouldn’t get so attached to the cats in his care, but he couldn’t really help it. Sadly, he already has quite a few pets from salvaging the strays from the store, and wouldn’t be able to take in the newest laggard.

He stands by the counter with the orange tabby in dismay. 

One of his usual costumers comes in with a large grin, but it dissolves once he sees Castiel’s sunken posture.

"What’s got your panties in a knot today Cas?" Dean inquires with a sense of honesty swathed in charm.

Castiel looks down lovingly at the Cat in his arms. She’s a bit over weight from the extra food Castiel has been feeding her to make her look more adorable for the customers. 

"Dean, don't you feel like your household is one species short?" Castiel looks at Dean pleadingly, pulling at Dean’s heart strings unbeknownst to him.

"Aw, jeez Cas not this again… What is this the fourth cat?" Dean rakes his hand through his hair and leans his bag of dog food against his hip. "Anyways you already know I’ve got a dog."

Castiel sighs, but tries again. “I know… But your brother is getting married yes? Isn’t it customary for married couples to attempt to have a pet before having children? You can get your brother a cat ahead of time!”

Dean shakes his head. “It doesn’t work that way Cas. Anyways, Jess is allergic to cats.”

Castiel sighs, deeper this time and checks out Dean’s item.

However the Dean doesn’t just leave the store with a bag of dog food in the end. He leaves with dog food, cat food, sixteen kilograms of cat litter, a litter box, several toys, an orange tabby, and Castiel to help him set all the crap up.


End file.
